Don't Betray Me Again
by CuttieGirll57
Summary: When someone has been constantly betraying you, can you ever forgive them? It's set after the end of Camp Rock 2.


Hours had passed and the campers were still celebrating. Some of them went to sleep, but there was still singing and dancing going on. Obviously. They had won. They might have lost the competition, but they had won.

Caitlyn yawned as she got up and headed to the cabin.

"C'mon, Caitlyn, are you going to sleep already? The party's not over yet!" a voice from behind called. The brown haired girl turned around to see who it was.

"Sorry, Mitchie. I'm getting really sleepy." she told her best friend. "Don't worry about me, go to Shane and the others. See you in the morning!"

"Good night, Caitlyn." Mitchie said. Caitlyn gave her a smile then went to the cabin.

Before she entered, she watched the fire one more time. It was such a pretty sight. Just a few hours ago, she, along with the others, thought this would be their last camp fire. Now, looking at it, Caitlyn knew she will have so many more in the future. She will spend so many nights like this one, with Mitchie, and Ella, and Peggy, and Shane, and...

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Caitlyn almost had a heart attack when she heard the sudden voice. She turned around, even though she knew who it was. She could always recognize that voice. "It's ok, Cait, I'm not gonna eat you."

"Tess." the brunette said. Tess looked at her, as if she was waiting for the other girl to continue. "I didn't know you were here."

"Where did you think I would be?" the blonde asked, as the two girls entered the cabin. "If you expected me to come here and apologize just to go back to Star, you're wrong."

Caitlyn didn't say anything. Maybe Tess came back and got other people from the rival camp to come to Camp Rock, but she still had no excuse. She had left them as soon as she saw how 'awesome' Camp Star was. She had betrayed them without a second thought. She had betrayed _her_ for the second time. Lost _her_ trust once again.

"I mean, why would I do that?" Tess continued, "I had a terrible summer there. Axel Turner is a narcissistic, egoistic, sadistic bastard who doesn't accept one little mistake."

The other girl refused to look her in the eyes. She didn't know if Tess realized this or not, but Caitlyn didn't say a word.

"I am _never_ going there again." the blonde said in a determined voice.

"You sure?" Caitlyn finally spoke, still not looking at her face.

"What?"

"How do you know that?" the brunette asked. She still had her eyes on the ground, yet she knew exactly what to say.

"Cait, of course I'm not going to Star again. Weren't you listening to a word I said?" Tess asked confused.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Please, Cait, explain this game to me, 'cause I don't get it." Tess paused and waited for the answer. It never came. "Caitlyn, look at me when I'm talking to you!" she shouted as she grabbed the other girl's chin forcing her to look into her eyes.

"How do you know that next time when you find something cool you're not gonna go for it and leave us?" Caitlyn asked, now actually looking at Tess. She had to be careful, not to lose her cool.

"Oh c'mon, that's not gonna happen!" the blonde told her, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Trust me. I've learned my lesson."

"I don't." Caitlyn quietly said. "I don't trust you. Not anymore."

"Why?" Tess half shouted. The blonde knew she was about to cry when she heard this, but she was a good actress, so she controlled herself.

"You betrayed me two times already, how can I know that you won't do it again?" the brunette asked, not changing her tone one bit.

"Are you talking about the camp or about _me and you_?" Tess managed to calm herself and speak in a normal tone.

"I'm talking about both!" Caitlyn said, this time louder. "You know I still care about you! We might have broken up years ago and became enemies, but..." Tess could see tears forming in the other girl's eyes, and how she was trying to fight them back.

"Caity..." she tried to put a hand on Caitlyn's shoulder, but the other girl slapped it away.

"Don't call me that again!" At that moment, Caitlyn gave up. She finally let the tears fall down her face, but she didn't let Tess touch her. "When summer started, I thought we could finally be at least friends again! But you had to ruin everything and betray us!" She cried. She was terribly embarrassed, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help what she felt for Tess.

Caitlyn couldn't believe what came next. She felt soft, yet fierce lips pressing against her own, blonde hair pressing against her face. She tried to stop Tess at first, but she gave up, kissing her back. Caitlyn hadn't felt this amazing feeling for over three years, before the rain, no, the storm, began. She was finally doing what she had wanted to do for a long time.

But the kiss ended and she had to come back to reality.

"Tess, we can't be together again."

"Why not?" Tess asked in a sad voice.

"That was...the kiss...it was amazing...I got to feel again what I used to feel when we were younger, but..." Caitlyn tried to explain, but it was really hard.

"But...?"

"What if something happens again? What if we break up again? What if my heart gets broken again?" the brunette asked as she sat on her bed. "You know, Tess, I kinda hate you, and love you at the same time." The blonde smirked.

"I'm sure you don't hate me." With that, she got on top of Caitlyn.

"Tess, what are you-" She couldn't finish, as Tess kissed her with passion.

"I'm sorry, Cait. I'm sorry for everything." the blonde said as she kept kissing the other girl.

"Can you promise me you'll never betray me?" Caitlyn quietly said.

"I promise. I swear to God that I'm never going to do that again." Now Tess wasn't on top of the other girl anymore. Instead, she was next to her, with her arms around her. "Now let's get to sleep, I think you're tired."

"Yeah, we gotta wake up early to go home..." Caitlyn said then looked at Tess. "Is it that obvious?"

The blonde just smiled as the other girl closed her eyes. When she was sure that Caitlyn was no longer awake, she gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and watched a small smile on the brunette's face.

_I love you, Caity. I always will._


End file.
